Experience
__NOEDITSECTION__ Your level is displayed on the upper left hand corner of your screen. Tapping the bar will show you the amount of experience you have accumulated towards the next level and the experience required to reach the next level. ---- What is Experience *Experience is a numeric value based on performing a variety of different activities in game such as completing achievements, upgrading buildings, donating troops, destroying Town Halls whist raiding, etc. The more experience you earn the higher your level becomes. *Experience is usually of little significance since increasing the Experience level only unlocks Decorations whenever a certain level is reached. See the Decorations page to find out about the Experience requirements of each decoration. *At the moment, the maximum level is 500; which was first achieved by the player 五百个小面包 (banned) whose player tag is ---- How Experience Relates to Level *As you gain experience, your level increases. *At each new level (until 200), the amount of experience you need to advance to the next level increases by 50. Between levels 200 and 300, the amount of experience you need to advance to the next level increases by 500. Above level 300, the amount of experience you need to advance to the next level starts from 60,000 and increases by 1,000 per level. ---- Calculating Experience Required for the Next Level Note: The * symbol stands for multiplication Given any level at or below 200, the following formula can be used to determine how much experience is required to achieve the next level: : (Level - 1) * 50 For example, if you are level 87, you need ((87-1) * 50) = 4,300 additional experience to become level 88. There is an exception to this formula, however; level 1 requires 30 experience points to reach level 2. Between levels 201 and 299 inclusive, the following formula can be used: : (Level - 200) * 500 + 9,500 For example, if you are level 242, you need ((242-200) * 500 + 9,500) = 30,500 additional experience to become level 243. For level 300 and above, a different formula can be used: : (Level - 300) * 1,000 + 60,000 As an example, if you are level 314, you need ((314-300) * 1,000 + 60,000) = 74,000 experience to reach level 315. This can be represented by a piecewise function as follows: : XP = \begin{cases} 30, & level = 1\\ 50*(level-1), & 2 \le level \le 200 \\ 500*(level-200)+9500, & 201 \le level \le 299\\ 1000*(level-300)+60000, & level \ge 300 \end{cases} ---- Calculating Total Experience Earned If you wish to calculate the total amount of experience someone has earned, assuming that they have 0 experience gained toward the next level, use the following formula for levels 201 and below: : (Level - 1) * (Level - 2) * 25 + 30 For example, to reach level 87, you need a total of (87-1) * (87-2) * 25 + 30 = 182,780 experience. There is an exception to this: since players already start the game as level 1 without having earned any Experience, the requirement to reach level 1 is simply 0. You can use a different formula for levels between 202 and 299 inclusive: : 250 * (Level - 202)2 + 10250 * (Level - 202) + 1005030 For example, to reach level 249, you need a total of 250 * (249-202)2 + 10250 * (249-202) + 1005030 = 2,039,030 Experience. Above level 299, you can use a third different formula: : 500 * (Level - 300)2 + 59500 * (Level - 300) + 4410530 For example, to reach level 370, you need a total of 500 * (370-300)2 + 59500 * (370-300) + 4410530 = 11,025,530 Experience. The above can be summarised in this piecewise function: : XP = \begin{cases} 0, & level = 1 \\ (level-1)*(level-2)*25 + 30, & 2 \le level \le 201 \\ 250*(level-202)^2+10250*(level-202)+1005030, & 202 \le level \le 299 \\ 500*(level-300)^2+59500*(level-300)+4410530, & level > 299 \end{cases} You can use the calculator below to determine how much experience is needed to reach the next level, or how much cumulative experience is required to reach a certain level. Or look below: ---- How Experience is Earned In Clash of Clans you earn experience from the following methods: *Donating Troops and Spells *Building and upgrading structures *Completing Achievements *Destroying an opponent's Town Hall, a goblin Town Hall in the Single Player Campaign, or a Builder Hall in Versus Battles *Clearing Obstacles Donating Troops, Spells and Siege Machines *When donating Troops to your clanmates, you get 1 experience point per housing space donated. For instance, if you donate a Barbarian, you get one experience point because it fills one housing space. If you donate a P.E.K.K.A, you will get 25 experience points because it fills 25 housing spaces. *You do not get experience for donating troops to War Bases, nor do they count towards your Friend in Need achievement. *Similarly, donating Spells to your clanmates will yield 5 experience points per housing space of spell donated, and donating Siege Machines will yield 30 experience point per machine. Below are four tables listing the experience you can gain from training Troops and donating them as soon as they are trained. 1 hour is used because it makes numbers come out roughly even and it is the length of time that a boost lasts. Note that the values in these tables are for four Barracks and two Dark Barracks. If you have only one to three Barracks available for that troop, the experience value will be 25%, 50% or 75% of the value in the table. If you have only one Dark Barracks available for that troop, the experience value will be 50% of the value in the table. Note also that training time reductions from the Gold Pass are not accounted for in this table. Such training time reductions will increase the rate at which you can train units, and hence the rate at which you can gain experience. For example, a 20% training boost perk will mean that units take 80% of the normal time to train, thus allowing you to earn experience 25% faster. Building and Upgrading Structures *Most players gain the majority of their experience by building and upgrading village Buildings in both villages. *The amount of experience earned is directly related to the amount of time the construction takes. The longer the build time, the more experience you earn when the building is completed. *To determine how much experience you will gain from upgrading a particular building, you need to convert the building's build time into seconds, take the square root of that number, and round down. **Equivalently, you can convert the building's build time into hours, take the square root of that number, multiply by 60, and round down. For example, a level 1 Archer Tower takes 1 minute to build. 1 minute = 60 seconds. The square root of 60 is 7.746, rounded down is 7. Therefore, a level 1 Archer Tower will grant 7 experience once completed. Currently the most you can earn for a single upgrade is 1,099 experience, which occurs with any 14 day upgrade. The following table lists all of the possible build times and how much experience you will receive for each. To use it, determine how long a particular building upgrade takes and look it up in the chart. Note that reductions in build time from the Gold Pass are not taken into account in this table. Experience gained from reduced build times will be reduced accordingly, and is still related directly to the build time by the above formula. Completing Achievements *Clash of Clans has several Achievements you can complete. Each Achievement is divided up into 3 parts which get progressively more difficult and give progressively more experience. Click here to see a full list of achievements. Destroying an Opponent's Town Hall *Destroying an opponent's Town Hall gives experience equal to the level of the Town Hall. For example, if you destroy a level 7 Town Hall, you will get 7 experience points. Destroying a Goblin Town Hall in Single Player *Similar to destroying a Town Hall in multiplayer mode, destroying one in the single player campaign also gives experience. The Goblin Town Hall looks the same at all levels, and has the same health as a player Town Hall of equal level. Destroying an Opponent's Builder Hall *Destroying an opponent's Builder Hall in Versus Battles also gives experience equal to the level of the Builder Hall. Clearing Obstacles *In addition to having the chance to give you 0-6 gems, Obstacles also give experience when cleared. *The amount of experience they give is worked out exactly the same as with buildings: you take the square root of the amount of time in seconds to remove the obstacle and round down. The following table lists all of the possible lengths of time for clearing an Obstacle and the amount of experience you earn. To use the chart, simply look up the experience value in the chart that corresponds to the amount of time it takes to clear the Obstacle. ru:Опыт de:Erfahrungspunkte es:Experiencia fr:Expérience nl:Ervaring pl:Doświadczenie Category:Gameplay